A Little Like Overdramatics
by LifezKuki
Summary: She's back! Angel finally came back to the Teen Titans ten years later from Azarath as the beautiful Daisy she was meant to be. But why did she return and will things be back to the way they were? Part 3 in A Little Like.. series that was unfortunatly del


"Can I give you a ride home?"

It was a reasuring voice. One she had been looking for on these streets. It had been ten years and now she was finally home again.

"Cyborg! Is that you?" she squeeled while hugging the metal giant next to her. They were walking on the streets of Jump City. She was looking for them. And he found her. Maybe this reuniting thing would be easier than she thought.

He hugged her back. "My goodness, Ang. We missed you. When did you get back? You've grown so much. It's been thirteen years. Of course you only look three years older than the first time we met, you lucky girl you. Where are you staying? Why didn't you call before?"

She laughed and pulled away. The same long blonde hair shining in the setting sun and dark brown eyes gleaming. "I just got in. I was looking for you guys. I didn't think you would be that hard to find so I decided to hit the streets instead of going to the Tower. Where is everyone?"

Cyborg looked at one of his best friends' little cousin by adoption. His girlfriend's neighbor by birth. His boy's wife's best friend. His best friend's first love. She was absolutely beautiful and hadn't changed a bit. Lucky her. She was changed back to a five year old when she was fifteen and had to grow up all over again with her real family. He grabbed her hand and ran with her to the car without even telling her where they were going. Of course, she already knew.

* * *

"Where did you put the remote!"

"I didn't touch it! You look for it a little harder before you start yelling at me!"

"Do you want kicked off this team?"

"Just because _you_ lost the remote? Are you kidding me? Does thirteen years of extreme dedication mean nothing to you?"

"Dedication meaning watching TV, playing video games, eating tofu, and beating someone when _I_ found them!"

The doors opened as Cyborg stepped in the living room. They heard the fight the whole way down the hall. She did the best she could to control her laughter but she knew that someone had sensed her coming up the halls. And she welcomed the presence and invited it to her.

"Will y'all calm down?" he asked the fighting boys. "We have company."

The metal man moved aside to reveal the little girl behind him. She gently smiled at them in anticipation. It had been so long.

Screams came from the west wing as a familiar face flew up and tackled her. "Angel Marie! Where have you been! Why did you not come back to visit us sooner! Why did you not tell us you were coming!" Starfire was crushing her as usual with an attack of questions. Raven obviously told her that she was back. A few seconds later Raven delicately floated into the room with grace that came with years of intense consentration. Something that Angel had to do in half the amount of time in order to leave Azarath.

"Phoenix," she nodded. The two had kept in touch in thought over the years without the others knowing and she knew the moment that Angel stepped foot in the building that she was back.

Angel nodded back and smiled, "Raven." She then looked to the two boys that had been introduced first and still hadn't made a move towards her. Just standing in shock. "Well are you two gonna stand there all day or come give your favorite Daisy a hug?"

Robin pretty much tacked his cousin like they had done when they were younger. When she was younger for the first time. Before Robin was adopted and left her. They laughed and hugged like the long lost family members that they were. He stepped back to see how she had grown in the past thirteen years with her real parents. She looked just as focused as Raven and just as beautiful as when she left.

And Beast Boy just stood there. Staring at the beautiful, young girl in front of him. Someone he spent the past thirteen years trying to forget. Someone he loved so deeply. Someone he had a child with. Her tan skin looked wondeful against her platinum blonde hair just as it always did and her dark brown eyes were full of the love he remembered. The curves of her skin were just as delicate as they had been and he wanted to hold her so bad. She was wearing the same outfit as Raven, except it was white like it had always been. She was not one to change back to her original color like she was supposed to. The one thing that she didn't change. And of course there was the pink jewel on her forhead used for meditation that was not there when they first met. It stood out so brightly against her skin and outfit, but it fit her so well.

While they all talked and caught up on old times he could do nothing but stand there and look at her in wonder. Why did she come back so late? Did she remember their daughter? Did she still want him? Would she take him back the way they were even though he was a good ten years older than her? Would things be the same as they were in the Tower before she left? And did she still love him like he loved her?


End file.
